It is known that vehicles comprise inside door handle systems in order to open a door from the inside. Normally, a door of a motor vehicle is configured with a moveable lever as an actuation element, wherein by a deviation of these actuation elements in form of a lever a mechanic movement of a closing system can be performed. The closing system can be moved back and forth between a locking state and an opening state by the actuation element. With other words, by the actuation element, for example with the help of a Bowden cable, a mechanic latch can be released such that from the locking state the closing system can be transferred into the opening state and subsequently the door can be opened from the inside by pressure.
It is a disadvantage with known solutions that for difficult application situations, particularly with the risk concerning an undesired opening of the door, a remaining risk remains. Is for example a door an inversely opening door compared to the driving direction it has to be avoided that the door opens in an undesired manner during driving with the highest safety. Hereby, until now, only additional protection possibilities can be used which particularly need a complete locking of the vehicle. This leads to an additional effort in order to achieve the necessary increased safety. Therewith, additional costs for the whole vehicle apply.
Further, the opening of the latch back of a motor vehicle represents an additional risk, since the rear passengers do not have an exterior mirror in order to control if passengers or bikers are in the vicinity. Thus, an unexpected opening of the rear doors contains an increased risk of accidents for passing passengers or vehicles which drive by, particularly bikers, which results from an unobserved opening of the rear doors.